User talk:Stupefyduo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrannosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 02:59, February 15, 2010 Ok than! (Please write all comments testing me on my knowlage of dinosaurs here) Who would win in a fight??? Future Predator from Primeval or the Raptors from Jurassic park 3? If it was one Future Predator fighting one of those raptors on Jurssic Park III, I'd say Future Predator would win. But if it was a pack of the raptors on jurassic park 3, fighting one future predator, I think it would be the raptors. Stupefyduo 04:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) loool! Yh probably! Kabilan29 11:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:I want a job! Hi Stupefyduo! Sorry it took a while to respond. I think so far you've been doing a great job creating loads of pages about creatures. If you want something else to do I would suggest checking out the list of stubs and seeing if you can expand any of them. Also, look at the . This includes things like , , , and more. These pages would be good places to start. Another thing I would suggest, is to watch episodes and read books of Primeval as much as you can. This will give you a good basis of information on which to start editing. From then on I would say just explore the site, and if you see anything that needs editing, then edit it! If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. --Spamalot360 13:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Can u please stop making each page a bit obvious. Your adding too much information which is not important. Please add realistic information. This wikia should be easy and clear to read. Thanks! Kabilan29 08:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Kabilan29 if I'm adding to much information that doesn't really matter. I won't do it again! Stupefyduo 03:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry man! Sorry dude! Im sooo weird! lol! Just forget i said that! Just carry on with that! add alll the info u know! I talk sooo random! anyway! Yh i heard that 2! Rickraptor and Nickcutter2 are the most reliable people on youtube with Primeval information! thanks for the info dude! keep up the good work! Kabilan29 10:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) check this out! Dude, check this out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7WmvEBq0DI Kabilan29 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Shall I create the page Huge Pliosaur or should I wait until Series 4 comes out, because there are people that really hate spoilers. Stupefyduo 19:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) emmmm im sure i already created a Pliosaur page! I dont know but you should ask Zem and Spamalot360. Kabilan29 05:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, you already created the pliosaur page. Thanks!Stupefyduo 19:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Can I join? Sure, I've added you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:How do I do this! Only admins can stop a page from being edited, so you did the right thing by asking me. There are two different levels of protection: #Block new and unregistered users #Admins only If you could let me know which one you want then I can protect your user page for you. --Spamalot360 08:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Series 4 Club members! And welcome to the Series 4 Club Wiki-Project! I got the idea for this from another Wiki on which I admin, and I started the same kind of project there. It has been hugely successful over the last year or so. OK, first of all, the only thing you have to do is follow the wiki rules and ask to be a part of the club. The people I'm sending this to, already qualify! :) Also, I would like to encourage you all to register on The Anomaly: A Primeval Forum. If you have problems with that, please let me know. Any other questions? Be sure to leave a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Series 4 News already! Read this article and its source - Philip Burton! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Anomaly Forum I now have an account on the anomaly forum! My name is Spinosaur.mdale 06:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome! Thanks for joining! :D ZEM talk to me! 04:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please lock my page from unregistered contributors! Okay, I'll change the protection level on your page. --Spamalot360 14:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) My own wiki Hi guys! I have now created my own Primeval Wiki. Click here to see it. Please edit it!Stupefyduo (talk to me!) 19:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG! U created ur own aswell? same here! check mines out and i will check urs out! LOL www.primevalseries4and5.wikia.com Kabilan29 09:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) First Name Hi, when you edited my user page and put my first name was 'peter', on the Infobox User, that was never ment to be there. If it's for the 'don't the heck ask!', if you and other users/admins feel offended, it is ment to be there for a fun. It is okay to edit the main articles e.g: Nick Cutter and change what other people have written. You don't always have to put your user name on your user page like me or Spamalot360 or anybody else that doesn't want they're first name. If you don't understand that, I could tell you more. Or if it's for delibrate, I'll tell an admin on this wiki. Please do not edit my user page again. Thank you!Trikster87, 15:37, 10th April 2010 (UTC) Sorry.Stupefyduo (talk to me!) 05:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, you didn't understand. Do not feel really sorry just remember for next time! Thanks dude! Trikster87, 10:41, 11th April 2010 (UTC) Re:Please could I become an admin? I'm sorry, but we really have enough admins here, but if we ever need another admin I will let you know. Thanks for your offer. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Another Series 4 Club update! Hello all, just a few updates for the Series 4 Club... If you haven't seen it recently, check out the gallery on the Series 4 page! It now includes 21 brand new Behind the Scenes images from Primeval Series 4! Also, if you want to read my email and reply from Impossible Pictures, check out my userpage, or, if you are an Anomaly Forum member this thread. Thank you all for being part of the Series 4 Club and the Anomaly Forums! :) ZEM talk to me! 17:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) More news! More images! Hello everybody, perhaps you have already heard but there has been news that Laila Rouass will not be returning to the show. She will not be returning because she wants to stay in London with her daughter rather than go to Ireland and shoot the series. So, I don't know what the writers of Primeval are going to do with the character, though several fan theories have already popped up. Second, just yesterday, thanks to RickRaptor105 of YouTube, we have 3 new Series 4 images - including two of new characters... File:190510primeval1.jpg|Emily Merchant and Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval2.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval3.jpg|Ben Mansfield and Hannah Spearritt behind the scenes Isn't that just awesome? ZEM talk to me! 13:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) End of the Series 4 Club... Hello everyone, I just want to let everyone know that I've dropped the Series 4 Club idea. BUT, we do still have our Series 4 news page, and I still encourage everybody to register on the Anomaly Forums to keep up with all of the latest news. ZEM talk to me! 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC)